rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
8 Bit Rap Battles 6
The 6th battle in 8 Bit Rap Battles. It features arcade knight Dirk The Daring versus Ghosts 'N' Goblins' knight, Sir Arthur. It was uploaded March 26th, 2013. Cast Py3rr as Dirk the Daring and Sir Arthur Jwil4n as Sir Daniel Fortesque Lyrics 'Dirk The Daring:' Not to mention the fact that gingers have no souls, Your lack of charism makes you die if you step into a hole, You can get slayed by the tiniest foes, even the ones who crawl, I rip them by thousands man, that's how I roll! Tell me, is all of your armor made of soda cans? 'Cause every single hit you take makes you show your pants, Plus your queen's name, Guinevere is just so freakin' lame, I'm gonna dig you down and show you what we call fame! 'Sir Arthur:' I don't treat with a dude wearing an iron bowl and filthy hauberk, You're called the Daring, but should be known as Dirk the Jerk, So I die if I step into a hole, that is interesting, Tell me who's turning into a skull when he's touched by vermin's sting, You can think you're a knight born with a lion heart, You're just a clumsy dude far from being kingly and smart, Now let's talk about YOUR princess, how much did you pay her? She is nothing of a lady, more like a fantasy hooker! * Upgrades to Gold Armor 'Dirk The Daring:' Once I am the king, you'll be alone against the wall, You've got a "Sir" in your name, but still have no balls! You switched your silver armor into a golden one? You should have bought something better for you, like the Douche Crown, It's amazing and fantastic, for you have reached the end, But it dosen't look like you're ready to fight this mortal fiend, Find the Godess' Bracelet and a razor 'cause you look grotesque, Everytime you die, you're a bearded Daniel Fortesque! 'Sir Arthur:' I'm not going to start over to defeat a fragile dork, I'm sure you could even faint by just touching a fork! I see you didn't transform, how are you gonna rejoin? You couldn't afford a nice helmet, where did you spend all your coin? You have no skills, no powers, just a sword and some items, Surrender the adventure stuff, that would solve all your problems, You talk about Fortesque, I'm gonna grab his sternum And ruin all of your face, untill your nose fits in your rectum! 'Sir Daniel Fortesque:' Hey there! Stop talking about me like that! I'm not just a skeleton i've done many things before, I've won so many battles, some hundreds and even more! Even as a dead man, i'm still better than you two, I'm back from the dead, is that something you can do? I'm a legand in Gallowmere, I've saved the world through the ages, I am immortal, who said skulls have no skills? And what have you done with your poor pathetic lives? You'd better go home and prepare dinner for your wives! 'Dirk The Daring:' Our exploits arn't based on mischevious lies, 'Sir Arthur:' Let's tell everyone, so they can see the shame in your eye, 'Dirk The Daring:' And do not talk about our wives, you dusty deathy dummy, 'Sir Arthur:' All you can expect to have sex with is a rotton mummy! 'Sir Daniel Fortesque:' Shut up, this is my part, I am not done yet, Your words are nothing, is that what YOU call a threat? Between an exhibitionist and a useless loser, I am Daniel Fortesque, but you can call me Master! Artwork Video Who Won? Dirk The Daring Sir Arthur Sir Daniel Fortesque Category:8 Bit Rap Battles Category:Sir Arthur Category:Dirk The Daring Category:Sir Daniel Fortesque Category:Py3rr Category:Jwil4n